Pacifica's Prince
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: When Pacifica falls ill, she falls hard
1. Chapter 1

Pacifica didn't always fall ill. But when she does, she falls hard.

The feeling had and never will be all that pleasant. Being confined to a bed, suffering through the list of symptoms and simply just watching the hours tick by with the hope of recovery. It got very lonely and very boring. Entertainment was difficult, but not impossible. The difficulty came from those distracting symptoms. The high fever, the pounding headache, sore throat, stuffy nose and cough. They were all annoying and distracting. The doctor said that she should be fine in a couple days, though that didn't help to make her misery go away.

And damn did she feel miserable.

Not tired enough to fall asleep like instructed, the Northwest heiress decided to pass the time by watching a Pretty Little Liars rerun. The contrast between the cold ice pack and her burning fever would've been startling if not for the thick layer of her perfect blonde hair coming in between them. Her coughing fit drowned out whatever the characters were saying; though that didn't matter much since she already saw this particular episode anyway and knew the plot forwards and backwards. Paying little attention to what's happening on the screen, the blonde took another sip of her orange juice.

"Nngh..." she mumbled, slightly annoyed at how nasally her voice sounded. Still beats the stillness that came with her not talking. Granted she can and has complained about her cold online, though with everyone else at a party she had to drop out of, there wasn't really anyone to have a conversation with. Her father was out for a business trip (as per usual) and her mother was occupied as well with errands as well. Granted Michelle Northwest offered to stick around to take of her daughter, but Pacifica insisted that she doesn't ditch all the important people she scheduled stuff with previously. For the most part Pacifica was alone. True there was her butler Jeeves hanging around, ready to get her whatever she requested. Pacifica's crystal blue eyes wandered to the answering machine. All she'd have to do is hold the button, state her demands and he'd come running in with said request. But what was there to ask for? She had a perfectly cold ice pack. She her orange juice and soup. Her supply of tissues wasn't going to run out anytime soon, and the trash bin full of discarded tissues still had room for more. She didn't need him to get her anything. Despite this, there was that strong urge to request something. There was just nothing to request; at least not that she could put her finger on.

Lowering the glass of OJ from her mouth, Pacifica looked at the container. It's contents hasn't gone down too much, there still being plenty of juice to last her. The face that stared back though. She didn't like it too much. Even though the reflection was quite orange, she could tell that she was a bit paler. The bags underneath her eyes were dark and heavy. Her hair was a tangled and untamed mess; even without the extensions. The few blemishes her makeup usually covered up looked terrible when contrasting with the sickly complextion. And was that mucus leaking from her nose? Pacifica proceeded to blow her nose furiously. Satisfied with her temporarily cleared nose, the preteen shut off the tv program, bored with it. Laying down, ice pack on her forehead, she decided that the ceiling was the most fascinating thing to look at right now.

Another hour ticked by quite tediously. Other than a bunch of pictures on Facebook of her friends going nuts (and apparently Kirby beat Lola up over a guy), the hour has gone by uneventfully. Groaning from boredom, Pacifica reached for her orange juice, hoping to soothe the aching throat that responded to her groans. Instead she got an empty glass cup. "Jeeves, I need an OJ refill, stat!" she ordered in her nearly whispery hoarse voice accompanied by nasal. Gawd she hated how that sounded. She bursted into another coughing fit.

"Is there anything else I may get you?" her butler asked politely upon bringing in her requested beverage.

"*cough* *cough* no. There's nothing" I reported. "Unless I say otherwise, don't bother me until it's time to take my medicine"

"Understood. I hope you get well soon"

"Me too. Gawd, it's like my throat hates me" she whined before taking another swig of her orange juice as Jeeves exited the room.

Setting her glass down, Pacifica opened her eyes to find that she wasn't alone in her bedroom. The other occupant stared back at her with his big brown eyes. "Did you sneak in here when Jeeves came in?" Pacifica asked, not getting a response. "Welp, I'm not hearing a no" she shrugged. Her Prince only stared back at her. He was always like that. He didn't speak much, and had an odd habit for staring unblinkingly. It wasn't uncommon for her friends and pretty much everyone to just poke fun at him. But Pacifica still kept her Prince around.

"Come here boy!" Pacifica commanded, the Golden Retriever padding up to his owner obediently. "Did you get bored in your room?" she asked her dog. Yep. In the Northwest household, even the dog gets his own room. Prince's room is pretty nice as well, with a plush bed made from the finest materials. Decor and furniture to make the space feel more inviting. Not to mention toys upon toys upon toys for days. Pacifica wasn't the only one who was spoiled. Getting no response as per usual, Pacifica only continued her one sided conversation, scratching Prince behind the ears with her perfectly manicured finger nails. "Yea, I'm bored with all of my toys too" she laughed before going into yet another coughing fit.

She continued her one-sided conversation with her dog, never getting a response. It sure as hell beat staring at the ceiling all damn day. While Prince never gave the slightest response, it still felt nice to have someone to talk to. "Ya know, all my friends are right; you do have a really creepy blank stare" she admitted with a joking smile. Prince just briefly closed his eyes. "You blinked. Now that's a first" she laughed lightly. "But you know, whatcha gonna do? You got Grumpy Cat, and now there's Blank Dog" she continued joking, remembering the day they adopted him.

9 year old Pacifica looked through the pen of pure bred dogs. The puppies were all adorable and beautiful. You cannot expect anything less from pups bred from show dogs. Among the many puppies that jumped at the opportunity to get adopted, there was one that sat to the side. Unlike his brothers and sisters, this one sat on it's own, yet it was like he stood tall and proud. His golden fur glimmered in the faint sunlight, and was perfectly groomed to perfection. He stared at her with unblinking brown eyes. Pacifica couldn't decide whether the staring was creepy or cute. Nonetheless no matter how much she played with the other dogs, she kept going back to the loner of the group. "I want to hold that one" she pointed to the lone pup. The breeder obeying, in a matter of seconds she had the puppy in her hands. He continued to stare, not barking much. Even the way his face and muzzle was structured was beautiful. The puppy gave her a soft lick to the nose.

While all the other dogs were jumping up onto Pacifica, giving her more affection and more licks to the face than she was comfortable with, this one on the other hand respected her boundaries. He also followed her around everywhere, which is always a joy. While everyone agreed that the blank stare was a bit disturbing, this only led to plenty of jokes and the Northwests just getting a really good laugh out of it. There was just no denying it. Pacifica only liked this puppy. Thinking that he behaved and looked like one, she named him 'Prince'.

"Let's see if your training is still holding up. Sit" she commanded, the full grown dog obeying without a second thought.

"Lay down"

"Roll over"

"Shake hands"

"Play Dead"

Prince performed each trick obediently with perfection. "Good boy. High five" Pacifica praised, holding her hand up. Prince sat back up, lightly smacking his paw against her hand.

The hours ticked by, Prince keeping his owner company. Seeing how happier she seemed, Jeeves decided to let the dog remain with the sick girl. If Pacifica wanted the dog gone, she would just tell him. She is the Princess of the Northwest family, and her Prince kept her happy during this difficult time.

By morning the sun bled through the glass windows and into Pacifica's bedroom. In the actual bed was a peacefully sleeping blonde duo. Prince was curled up next to his owner, offering her warmth and company. Pacifica herself looked very peaceful in that position. Though her lack of any makeup left all her teenage blemishes exposed, though this cold left her a bit pale, and though her hair was a hot mess, she was beautiful. While Pacifica normally would make others miserable and was easily comparable to the devil during her healthy waking life, in this moment, she looked like an angel.

Cracking his big brown eyes open, Prince yawned and directed his infamous stare at his owner. Pacifica was waking up as well. Prince gave his cheek a couple soft licks as her eyes opened up. While Pacifica was for the most part unamused by this display of affection, she did crack a small smile. "Morning" her still hoarse voice greeted. Pacifica felt a bit better than the previous day, though considering her head still felt like it took a sledge hammer along the other lingering symptoms, it was clear that she was still sick. Nonetheless, during these boring miserable few days confined to her bed, it was nice knowing that there was always someone there to keep her company. To comfort her and be there for her. Prince was loyal, and a very special dog; despite his little quirk that was beyond worthy of a few memes. And to be willing to stick by this bitch's side, this golden retriever wasn't just man's best friend; he was Pacifica's best friend. He was her Prince.


	2. Author's Note

***blows nose* hey. TheKawaiifan here. I'm glad you guys liked this story so much. While I didn't really intend for this Author's note to exist, there's just too much I need to say**

**First off, haha! Gotcha! I gotcha Ally~! I knew you'd fall for that! Haha, you shippers are so gullible xD**

**YOU JUST GOT TROLLED! trolololololol *insert troll face***

**That aside, this one-shot was loosely based on real life events going on right now. *cough* *cough* I'm kinda- *cough*,...feeling under the weather right now. It started when I was coming home from the Chiropractors on Wednesday when I noticed that half my nose was plugged and my throat hurt slightly. I didn't think anything of it at first until the next day. I woke up with a sore throat, and it literally hurt every time I spoke. I went through the entire school day practically mute. I relied on a text to speech app and allot of gestures to communicate. Also, everything sounds better in a british accent. That evening though and I felt miserable. I had the lovely combination of a stuffy nose, sore throat, throbbing headache, high fever and a seriously annoying cough all wrapped up in one big bow. I stayed home the following day, and it's been that way since. While the symptoms have been lifting up in the past few days and I'm feeling a bit better, I still wouldn't consider myself well enough to go back to school. Not when I have piles of snot trying to decide if it should come out through my nose or my mouth every few minutes. S'cuse me *goes into a coughing fit***

**I originally wanted to have Mabel comfort Pacifica. In my mind when thinking up this fic I had her try to enter the Northwest household, only to be denied entrance. They do deliver what Mabes delightfully calls "Mabel Soup", a strange mish mash of floating ingredients including carrots, onions, smile dip, honey, beef and peppermint candies. It's Mabel logic, don't question it. Attached to the bowl is a note, which mentions that she was going to add in a dash of glitter and some plastic toy dinosaurs, but was stopped by Dipper. **

**This version of the story was shelved since I feel that ever since Golf Wars there's just been a bit too much Mabifica going around. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate the ship. I just tolerate it. Though I think there's just been a bit of an over-exposure lately, and I wanted to give people a little break from that. I also wasn't sure where I'd be going with that plot. At the end of Golf Wars, Pacifica seemed to be a bit stunned by Mabel's kindness and didn't really know how to properly react. We didn't see how their relationship has evolved, or how Pacifica feels about Mabel now. While the general interpretation seems to be along the lines of tsundere yuri a la mode, I'm not really too sure. Mabel says that they're cool now, but that's Mabel. I think it's up to Pacifica now, and she didn't even know what to think in that moment. Until we get proper confirmation, I'm avoiding any post-golf war interaction between the two. I'm just so unsure about their relationship now that they're interactions are very difficult for me to write. With that in mind, the Mabel Soup version had been shelved.**

**I took one look around my bedroom and saw my own dog curled up on my bed quietly snoring. I decided to follow a plot that's a bit closer to what's been going on in my life; with a few alterations. Friday was very lonely for me. The morning hours were very tedious and boring for me, being the only one in the apartment. Mom and her boyfriend had to go run a couple errands; including getting the dog groomed. Eventually they did return, though both of them had to leave almost immediately. Mom offered to stay, but she had an important meeting to attend, so I told her that I'd be fine. Since this meeting was taking place in a different part of the state, Mom was gone for 12 hours that day. **

**It was very boring and tedious that day, feeling miserable with all these symptoms with no one to talk to. My friends were still at school, so I couldn't text anyone. I really wanted someone to take care of me and be there for me. But even when Mom was home, there was nothing to even ask for. I had no excuse to use to keep her around. Her time home was mostly spent doing more work of her own. My weekend overall has been really lonely. **

**Zoey though had been there with me almost the entire time. While she doesn't really do much (eat, sleep, assault me with kisses, play with toy, repeat), I really appreciated her being there for me. It was just really nice to have some company. Taking inspiration from the westie, I wrote the fic.**

**Pacifica's dog. I'm not really sure how many people know about it's existence. The most notable feature though is it's creepy blank stare. Like, I don't know what to think of it. In a roleplay one time where I was Pacifica, someone asked her about the dog. In the ooc portion of the response, I laughed about it, having little to no explanation for it. I simply had Pacifica shrug it off, comparing it to Grumpy Cat. Until there's a canon explanation, that's my cop out answer. As for naming, I went through a whole list of names in the past. For some reason though I always came back to Prince. I really don't know why though. It just seemed to fit better than all the others. Plus when everyone first saw that scene of Mabel milking the dog, I joked about it being male just to see the hilarious reactions. trolololol. I guess it just stuck with me. As for the adoption portion of the story, well, I kinda just made it up as I went. Nothing too terribly interesting there. **

**This is probably the first time I wrote anything that focused on an animal relationship. I honestly have never had any plans on doing so before. Honestly, in real life, I feel that I connect better with other people than I do with animals. And even then I can have difficulty making friends. I dunno. Animals are just different. They look different, they act different, they communicate differently and they express themselves differently. I can't communicate with them, nor can I always understand what they're feeling. When around animals I'm more likely to just gawk at them like it's a zoo rather than form an actual bond. I just don't connect with them the same way I do with other people. I can understand other people. I can communicate with them and I can empathize with them. With people it's just easier. I'm more comfortable writing people relationships than animal ones.**

**Zoey is my own dog. Mom wanted to adopt her to replace a previous pet dog named Cloe (I don't know why Mom insisted that they have rhyming names), who was stolen from us years prior. To this day I'm more upset with the thief (who was a trusted individual) than I am with Cloe's absence. Zoey we adopted when she was about a couple weeks old. This was right before I started 7th Grade. As a puppy she was very energetic, running all over the place and tackling me at every opportunity (she still does that). While I never taught her any tricks, she did quickly teach herself however to stand on her hind legs, earning the nickname "Circus Dog" from Mom. It's so cute. She tears all of her toys to shreds, and has an odd habit of trying to bite our feet (again, still does this for some reason). She is 5 years old now, and I love her dearly. Zoey: assaulting me with licks since 2010. Sorry. I saw an opportunity and went for it.**

**Overall, I'm glad you guys liked the story. I had allot of fun writing it, and I hope that perhaps Zoey will inspire me to make more. Oh and, she's asleep right now so don't disturb her. It's too cute. I hope this stupid cold will go away soon so I can go back to school (actually, no). I'm not too confident though. Like Pacifica here, when I go down, I go down hard. I have a history for whenever I get sick, I stay sick for a long time. The record holder is 4th Grade when I got a sinus infection. Sucker lasted from Thanksgiving to New Years Eve. Trust me, coughing up mucus infront of the entire class was not fun. Not one of my proudest moments. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go before I'm drowning in all of your "get well soon" messages. Wait, oh no...**

***envelopes come crashing down from the sky***

***head pops up from the sea of get well soon messages***

**damn you guys are fast**


End file.
